1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture and dispensing of plastic bags and more particularly to a manufacturing method and arrangement of multiple plastic bags from which open bags are dispensed individually and which presents an conspicuous retrieval point for each bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic bags have become the preferred means for packaging goods sold in shops and markets throughout the world. As manufacturing techniques become more sophisticated, bags have become extremely thin, complicating their storage, dispensing and use. Currently, it is known to stack multiple thin film plastic bags and bond them together at one or more points so that the assembled stack of bags can be stored and displayed neatly. The bonded portions are typically not part of the bag itself but part of a bag root from which each bag breaks away at perforations between the bag and bag root.
Typically, the consumer or clerk grasps any convenient portion of the bag and exerts pulling force to break the perforations and separate a bag from the bag root. This motion does not usually open the bag. The thin film from which bags are constructed is inherently flimsy and prone to static charge. The limp nature of the film combined with static charges cause the inner layers of the bag to cling together, making opening of the bag inconvenient and time consuming. Frequently, opening the bag requires extensive manipulation that potentially contaminates the bag. Additionally, the user frequently grasps and retrieves more than one bag. This often results in unused bags being thrown away.
There is a need in the art for an arrangement for dispensing plastic bags which is not only practical for transportation and display but also overcomes the inconveniences associated with bag retrieval and opening as described above.
Briefly stated, a preferred embodiment of the invention comprises the manufacture of a thin film plastic bag where the body of the bag is high-density polyethylene (HDPE) with a strip of low-density polyethylene (LDPE) applied to a portion of front and back outside surfaces of the bag. The LDPE has a lower melting point than the HDPE. The invention then utilizes the different melting points to form an easily breakable bond connecting the outside surfaces of adjacent bags in a stack. Thus, when a first bag is retrieved from the stack of bags, it draws with it the front side of the following bag while the bond to the next bag restrains the rear side. In this manner, the clerk or consumer is always presented with an obvious and conveniently graspable portion of an already open bag for retrieval. Physical manipulation, i.e., shaking, blowing or rubbing is not required to open the bag, lowering the chances of contamination. Bags are retrieved individually, overcoming the common problem in the prior art where multiple bags are retrieved in error.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a flexible separation tab is attached to the stack of bags in a position to separate the front and back portions of the top bag in the stack. The separation tab deflects from this position as the top bag is retrieved, then moves back into place separating the front and back portions of the following bag. The separation tab may be brightly colored to indicate a highly visual and well defined retrieval point. Thus, a clearly delineated retrieval point is presented, eliminating the grasping of multiple bags.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the inventive composite HDPE/LPDE bag and bonding method may be applied to known hanging bag arrangements as well as stacks of bags that are dispensed from a box or other container. In either configuration, a clearly defined retrieval point is presented to the clerk/consumer and bags are dispensed open and one at a time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plastic bag, arrangement for dispensing plastic bags and manufacturing method for plastic bags and plastic bag dispensing arrangements which ensure the dispensing of individual bags that are open and ready for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved thin film plastic bag that permits a stack of the bags to be assembled in which retrieval of a bag opens the following bag.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved dispensing arrangement of plastic bags which presents a clearly defined retrieval point to the user.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the description of the preferred embodiments, in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.